


His name is Baby Yoda

by KittyPaw



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: (over what Baby Yoda/Grogu's name is), Adorable Grogu | Baby Yoda, Anakin calls Grogu Baby Yoda, Arguing, Din Djarin | The Mandalorian is a Dad, Fluff and Humor, Force Ghost Anakin Skywalker, Force Ghost Obi-Wan Kenobi, Gen, idk what to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:08:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28217496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyPaw/pseuds/KittyPaw
Summary: Anakin shows up to ask why Ahsoka won't train Grogu, and Ahsoka begins to talk about attatchments and blah blah blah.They end up bickering over whether his name is Grogu or Baby Yoda.~"But who do you expectBaby Yodato call to? My son?"Ahsoka shrugged. "Luke is definitely a good option forGrogu'straining.""Agreed.Baby Yodawill like him very much, he's a wonderful person."
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 14
Kudos: 147





	His name is Baby Yoda

**Author's Note:**

> So... this was not the plan for this fic, but after writing it, I was like, "What the kriff is this? Well it's funny so I guess I'll post it?"
> 
> Anyway hope you enjoy!

Ahsoka sighed as the Mando guy and the small creature took off in their ship, finally done with all of the drama of a very protective dad who didn't know he was a dad. Walking back into the woods, she heard a very familiar voice behind her.

"I don't see why you don't just train him."

Ahsoka sighed without turning around. "Anakin. Hi."

"Come on, you're not happy to see me after all these years?" Ahsoka turned around to see her young master with the same cocky smirk she remembered from the days of the Republic.

"Kind of hard to be," she retorted.

Anakin gave her a look. "I know you're not mad."

"That's not true."

"Fine, I know you're not as mad as you're pretending to be." Anakin shook his head. "Anyway, we're not here to discuss my stupid decisions. What I don't get is why won't you train the kid?"

"He's too old and full of emotional attatchments," Ahsoka rationalized.

"So was I."

"My point stands."

Anakin looked offended. "Oh, please. I was a great Jedi!"

Ahsoka rolled her eyes. "Let me see. You were impulsive, let your anger control you, you were _married_ , and then - oh right - you became a Sith Lord! How could I forget?" Ahsoka shook her head and smacked her head sarcastically.

"...There were problems with the Jedi."

"Shut up Anakin, you're just digging yourself into a hole."

Anakin huffed. " _Fine_. But _please_. Baby Yoda's not going to become a Sith."

Ahsoka rolled her eyes. "Anything's possible, Anakin - wait. Did you just call Grogu, 'Baby Yoda'?"

"He's called him that for years now," said a familiar accent. Ahsoka turned around.

"Hey, Obi-Wan."

Anakin shrugged. "I didn't _know_ his name was Grogu. And he's small, and cute, and he's whatever Yoda's species is. So he's Baby Yoda."

Ahsoka's eyes skirted to Obi-Wan, who put his hands up. "Don't look at me. This one's all Anakin."

"Anakin, his name is Grogu."

"Baby Yoda."

"Grogu!"

"Baby Yoda!"

A loud, exasperated sigh sounded from behind them. They turned around to see Obi-Wan pinching his nose bridge. "Of course, even in death, my padawans manage to drive me insane."

"Nah, the suns of Tatooine did that, master."

"Tatooine is not that bad, Anakin."

"I beg to differ."

"I'm out," Ahsoka said, leaving the two ghosts to bicker like they always did. To nobody's surprise, Anakin stopped her.

"But who do you expect Baby Yoda to call to? My son?"

Ahsoka shrugged. "Luke is definitely a good option for _Grogu's_ training."

"Agreed. _Baby Yoda_ will like him very much, he's a wonderful person."

"Right? I'm sure _Grogu_ will get along with Luke just fine."

"It'll be more than just fine. _Baby Yoda_ will adore my son."

"I think _Grogu_ is already fairly attatched to the mando guy."

"Well, maybe _Baby Yoda_ can both be trained by Luke _and_ not have to leave the mando guy."

"That isn't probably an option for _Grogu_ , like it or not."

Obi-Wan sighed and dissappeared. He was not in the mood to deal with his padawans. "Oh, you're not getting out of this that easily, master," Anakin chided, also dissappearing. Ahsoka still heard him say, "Pick a side. Grogu or Baby Yoda?"

Ahsoka continued to hear them bicker out of thin air as she walked away from them. Her masters could be such pains. After all, Ahsoka wasn't about to admit that the real reason she didn't want to train Baby Yoda was because she didn't want to seperate the best father-son duo since Anakin and Luke.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally going to be about Sith Grogu, and ended up being about Ahsoka and Anakin bickering about his name. Still.
> 
> I hope you liked it!


End file.
